Slurred speech and an Elvish Waltz
by thearrowsoflegolas
Summary: Legolas/Reader. Oneshot You are travelling with Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas, and stumble across an elvish bar. Unbeknown to you, elvish wine is far more potent than that of humans. An unexpected dance occurs... basically just an excuse to write an unnecessary cacophony of fluff :) enjoy :)


OK so here's a little one-shot for y'all :) I hope you enjoy. You are in an Elvish bar with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, and you start to get a little tipsy...

As always, please review if any of you have time. This is the first one-shot I've put up, so constructive criticism is appreciated... xx

"Would you like another drink?" asked Legolas, leaning over to you and noticing your empty glass.

"Just water, thanks," you replied.

You had always been a girl who could handle a drink, but there was something about the sweet, aromatic elvish wine that made you feel tipsy just by smelling it. Legolas smiled at you and went to fetch you your beverage.

Aragorn came over to you, squeezing his way through huddled bodies and oak tables. Elvish bars were much different to what you had expected. The elegance and effortless grace of the elf-folk was, in your opinion, their most defining feature, but in this small tavern, that appeared to have gone out of the window.

Standing on one table, silver robes glittering and hair flowing, was an elf holding a crystal glass in each hand, and serenading a crowd of onlookers with songs and rhymes. Not too far from him, on the floor, sat another elf, harp in hand, playing a waltz that many couples had gathered around to dance to. You couldn't help but smile at the sight. Elves, who were always so serene and controlled, rarely let themselves enjoy fun like this.

"Not what you expected?" came a voice from beside you, and you turned, still smiling, to see Aragorn looking down at you, a small smirk on his lips.

"Not at all." you replied, as the harp-playing elf finished his tune and was awarded with thunderous applause, before quickly beginning his next number, a fast jig.

"I thought elves weren't affected by alcohol?" you queried, looking up to Aragorn for answers as the makeshift dancefloor was quickly filled by many graceful bodies, swaying in time to the upbeat music.

"I assume you are referring to that incident with Gimli?" answered Aragorn, having to shout to be heard over the loud music, "The drinking competition?"

You nodded at the memory, remembering all too well the time when Gimli had, unwisely, challenged Legolas to a competition of who could drink the most, and had been drunk under the table by the elf, much to his embarrassment.

"I assume that you can smell a difference in the wine. It is far more potent than that of humans or dwarves."

"Ah," you nodded in understanding. That explained why you had felt so intoxicated by the mere smell of it.

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Legolas searching for you in the sea of faces. You waved at him, and he raised his hand, wrapped around a glass of red liquid, in recognition, and began to walk towards you.

Wait. Legolas was drinking? Did that mean he would be getting drunk? Oh, you HAD to see this!

"I have your water, (your name)," said Legolas as he reached you, holding out a large tankard towards you, "Are you sure I cannot convince you to try some wine? I think you'll find it quite delicious…"

His voice had dropped very low and he leaned in towards you, his hair narrowly missing your face as he handed the water to you.

Dear God was he coming on to you?

Staring at his face, you noticed his pupils were wide and a slight flush ran across his cheeks and neck. When he spoke, you were hit with the heady aroma of fruity spices, suggesting that had already drunk a considerable amount.

"I'm fine thanks," you answered, waving away his offer good-naturedly, "I reckon I'd end up passed out on the floor of I tried any of that stuff!"

Legolas laughed loudly and took another sip from his glass, watching the couples dance merrily on the floor in front of him. Looking down, you saw that his foot was tapping away the beat, perfectly in time.

"I didn't know you were a music fan." you said him, having to lean up on your tiptoes and say it in his ear to be heard over the tune.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he replied, looked down at you with a glint in his eye and waggling his eyebrows comically.

You burst into laughter, unable to cope with the ridiculous situation that was going on.

"Actually, you know what? I will try some of that" you said, taking his glass from him and taking a massive gulp, your throat burning as the red liquid spilled down your throat, warming your entire body.

Legolas' eyes widened in surprise at your action, and the left side of his lip turned up in a small smile, his face looking impressed. Downing the remainder of the glass, he grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the mass of dancing elves.

"Oh whoa whoa woah!" you said, pulling your hand out of his and shaking your head, a smile on your face, "Legolas I can't dance to save my life. Killing orcs? Simple. But dancing?"

He grinned at you, his pupils fully dilated, making his eyes seem endlessly deep.

"Now (your name)," he said, "Would I ever let anything hurt you?"

"I'm more worried about breaking your feet…"

He snorted. A very unLegolas-like sound.

"You know what?" he asked, "It would be worth it just to get a dance with you."

Your eyes widened at his statement, and you stepped forwards, taking his hand in your own again.

"Well, don't blame me when you can't walk for month…"

Grinning, he led you once again to the dancefloor, where the song had changed into a slow waltz.

Seriously? A waltz? Could your timing get any worse? At least there was less chance of you breaking a leg if the dance was slow…

Very cautiously, Legolas placed a hand on your waist, sending a shiver up your spine, and entangled his other hand in yours. Taking the fact that you hadn't punched him the face as encouragement, he tightened his grip and pulled your body closer to his until your chests were touching and you could feel his warm breath your check. Hesitantly, he began to rock you side to side in time with the music.

Eventually, you loosened up a bit, and started to move your feet, never moving further away from Legolas. Some time during the song, he had buried his face in your hair, and was breathing shallowly onto your neck, but you didn't mind his proximity. If anything, you were glad of the closeness.

Over the next few hours, you stayed like that, stood holding each other, swaying slightly. The music changed constantly, but neither of you noticed, too wrapped up in the company of the other.

At the other side of the room, Gimli and Aragorn watched the two of you. Begrudgingly, Gimli handed Aragorn a large handful of coins, muttering angrily "Well, a bet's a bet… you were right…it looks like the laddie finally did it."


End file.
